Thoughts of Him
by SphereOfEvil
Summary: Fiolee short story. The feelings she doesn't understand, the thoughts that won't go away; Fionna doesn't understand what's happened to her. Where did her sense of Adventure go? Once a certain vampire made his presence in her life, she couldn't get him out of her head. Why has he been acting so differently around her?
1. Chapter 1

Evening came bright and rainless. The sun was just beginning to set over the Candy Kingdom, composing pink tones across the summer sky. Fionna was lost in thought, sitting on the roof of the tree house. She let out a deep sigh.

"Hey sugar. What are you doing out here?" asked Cake. Fionna hadn't noticed her sneak up on her. Every thought kept bringing her back to a certain vampire...

"Fionna!" Cake shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking them lightly.

"What? Oh, hey Cake. Sorry, I didn't see you" she replied, her cheeks starting to blush.

"What are you doing out here babycakes?" She raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, you know. Just thinking about stuff."

"Hmmn." Cake was growing suspicious, but she seemed to shrug the thought off. "Well, you better come in. You'll catch a cold!"

"Lighten up, Cake! It's summer. I'll be fine, honest." She smiled reassuringly at her adoptive sister. If she knew what, or who, she was thinking about she'd be mad.

"Sure. But don't stay out too late. I made burrito's!" Cake exclaimed excitedly, and climbed back down the ladder.

Fionna let out a sigh again, and let her mind flood with the Vampire King. Lately, she couldn't get him out of her head and she didn't know why. Her heart would beat quicker, and she'd feel a longing pain in her chest that wouldn't go away. Maybe she was just getting sick?

* * *

A hissing sound brought Fionna to her senses. The sky was a deep blue color and a bright, clear moon shone through a cloudless sky. She felt a tap on her shoulder, but to her surprise there was nothing there when she turned around. She looked ahead, lost in thought again.

There was a sudden "Boo!" and Fionna jumped. She was shocked, but happy to see Marshall Lee floating in front of her, a smirk on his pale green face.

"Hey!" she giggled, punching his arm. She stopped smiling, a sad look filling her eyes.

"Fionna, what's wrong?" There was a hint of concern to his voice; something he didn't show often. Fionna's heart skipped a little at it. She loved this side of him, though she didn't dare admit it.

She sighed again telling him it was nothing, but she knew how unconvincing she sounded.

"Well, it's gotta be something if it can make my good little girl upset. Here, let me cheer you up." And with that, he took her in his arms, causing them both to float. With a grin on his face he took a blushing Fionna and flew up in the air, soaring high above Aaa.


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N: Sorry for the gap between updates! I've exams for a few weeks so I mightn't be updating every day. Thanks so much for the follows and nice reviews! :D It means so much to me, as this is the first fanfic I've posted. Let me know if you've any suggestions as to what I should write next, etc. I think I might end this short story in a few chapters; I honestly don't know what else to write o: I know I've changed the song at the end - it was to suit Marshall better as I know it wasn't originally his. Hope you enjoy this short chapter, and have a nice day ;3 Any feedback is much appreciated! (:**

* * *

Fionna let out a small squeal. This flight came as an unexpected, yet happy surprise to her. She nestled her face against Marshall's soft checkered shirt as a cool wind whisked around her cheeks. His arms were a lot gentler around her than she'd expected; he caressed her almost like she was a delicate flower. A smile tugged on her lips, replicating the grin on Marshall's face.

"Where are we going?" she mumbled though his shirt.

Marshall responded with a smirk. "You'll see when we get there." He threw a wink towards Fionna, who started blushing once more. Hiding her face in his shoulder she smiled to herself, more than willing to go wherever he took her. Another thing she wasn't going to admit, of course.

Fionna felt a colder breeze around her feet, and she could hear the gentle sound of water lapping. Soon, she was set down on something soft and cold. She looked up to see that she was sitting beside Marshall on a beach. A vast ocean stretched before her. Her eyes widened in shock, fear coursing through her. She let out a whimper, punching Marshall in the arm.

"Ow! What the Glob was that for?" There was a look of surprise on his face as he looked down to see a trembling Fionna, clinging to him for dear life. "Fionna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just think the beach is...lame." Fionna answered unsurely.

"Okay, okay." Marshall replied, realizing that even brave warriors had to be afraid sometimes. But of course, he wouldn't dare let on that he knew why Fionna thought the beach was 'lame'. He outstretched his thin, pale hand to her with a gentle smile on his face."Come on then. I'll take you somewhere less scary"

"Hey! I'm not scared." Fionna exclaimed, lightly punching his shoulder before interlocking her hand in his. She once again buried her head, as she was truly afraid of being dropped in the ocean. She was too frightened to look; something else she'd never admit.

* * *

Fionna felt a hand on her cheek. "You can open your eyes now." whispered Marshall Lee. Fionna could hear him smiling as he said it. She loosened her grip on his shirt, only just realizing how tightly she'd clung to him. She looked up in awe. He had perched her atop a large cluster of tall, broad trees, overhanging a cliff. Beneath it was a wide stretch of soft, sandy beach. From their view point, a vast ocean took up the majority of the scenery. The ocean's waters were reflecting a brightly shining moon which pierced the night sky. There was a tint of purple to her surrounding, complimenting the millions of scattered stars. She wasn't afraid anymore.

"Thanks, Marshy" she murmured. She leaned contently against him as he took out his axe guitar. There were happy butterflies in her stomach and her heart fluttered. She listened to him strum a few gentle chords before he started singing in the low, melodic voice of his.

"You've probably heard this before because Gumwad stole it from me, but here it goes"

"_I feel like nothing was real until I met you.  
__I feel like we connected and I really get you.  
Would I be bad if I said you're a beautiful girl, would it make you sad?  
Because the way you look tonight, Glob, I'll never forget it.  
Oh, oh Fionna.  
You're the one that stole my undead heart.  
Oh, oh Fionna.  
I won't let anything in this world keep us apart."_

His voice trailed off to his guitar, as a blush arose on the vampire's cheeks.


End file.
